monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Species
Species ''is a multimedia franchise created by Dennis Fieldman and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. The stories center on characters that are hybrids of Human and Alien DNA. All ''Species media focus on female hybrids, with the exception of Dark Horse's Species: Human Race ''which only has a single male hybrid. Amelia Amelia is one of the many offspring of Patrick Ross. In ''Species III she is searching for a genetic scientist with the knowledge to cure herself and the other alien half-breeds of their lethal vulnerability to Earth's environment. Thanks to Dean's clueless roommate she is able to track him and Sara down. Despite getting sprayed with sulphiric acid she follows Dean and co to try and recover Sara's healthy eggs. She is killed when Sara stops her from murdering Dean and chucks her into the power plant's core. Like Azura Amelia seems to kill for pleasure. vlcsnap-2012-03-11-15h21m05s210.png|Amelia vlcsnap-2012-03-11-15h30m25s176.png|Amelia's alien form Azura Azura is one of the alien-human hybrids created by Forbes in Species: The Awakening, and serves Forbes both as a lab assistant and as a concubine. She first appears disguised as a nun (for no reason) and tries to kill Tom Hollander when he enters Mexico. Later she helps Tom kidnap the unwilling stemcell donor needed to save Miranda, but tries to kill him again after Miranda lets her alien side take over. She is crushed under a giant cross, but recovers and goes after Tom again. This time Miranda, now taking an alien form, is the one to save Tom, and the two duel. Miranda appears to win, but while standing over Tom Azura sneaks up behind her and stabs her through the back. Tom then kills Miranda with a shotgun blast to the abdomen. Azura can form wrist blades at will in both her human and alien forms. vlcsnap-2012-03-15-20h35m45s81.png|Azura vlcsnap-2012-03-15-20h55m18s219.png|Azura's alien form Miranda Hollander Miranda Hollander is the adopted niece of Tom Hollander in Species: The Awakening, but unknown to her she was actually created by Tom and Forbes in a labratory test with human and alien DNA. After she becomes sick and transforms in her murderous alien self Tom reveals her true identity and takes her to Mexico to meet Forbes. According to Forbes Miranda, in her mid 20s, is dying of old age. Forbes does have a way that could save her, however: putting a human into an alien coccoon, removing stemcells from them, and then injecting those stem cells into Miranda. Miranda will not let Tom kill someone for her sake, and Tom is hesitant as well, but buckles as she nears death. The stemcells do not quite have the desired effect, however, and serve to further awake her alien self. Miranda then escapes into the city, killing several of Forbes' hybrids before tracking down Forbes and impregnating herself before killing him. Tom takes Miranda back to Forbes' lab but is attacked by Forbes' assistant Azura. Miranda transforms and fights her, but is mortally wounded. She begs Tom to let her die so that she doesn't lose herself completely to her alien side, which he does when he blows up the lab. Miranda has the unique ability of being able to spit out spines. vlcsnap-2012-03-15-20h36m28s33.png|Miranda vlcsnap-2012-03-15-20h59m05s238.png|Miranda's alien form Sara Sara is the offspring of EVE and Patrick Ross. In Species III she is raised by a scientist who hopes to exploit her alien DNA for genetic engineering. After she reaches adulthood Sara discovers she can not have viable offspring with either humans or Partick's half-breed offspring, and therefore she relies on the doctor to save her species. Dean, who was dragged into the plot, assists Sara to a point, but eventually decides he can not help her potentially wipe out mankind. He takes the viable eggs that were extracted from her body and, with Sara and the half-breed Amelia behind him, runs to the local power plant. The eggs end up destroyed in the reactor core. Amelia attempts to kill him, but Sara tosses her into the core and, as far as anyone else knows, fell in afterwards. Sara actually survived, and Dean covered up any trace of her survival. He also created a male hybrid mate for Sara, who she walk off with, hand in hand, as the movie ends. Neither of them, however, are aware that the male is sterile. Sara is the first of the Alien-Human hybrids to display the ability to read a book just by touching it. vlcsnap-2012-03-11-15h12m42s32.png|Adult Sara vlcsnap-2012-03-11-15h11m39s168.png|Young Sara vlcsnap-2012-03-11-13h51m57s223.png|Sara's Cocoon vlcsnap-2012-03-11-15h31m35s83.png|Sara's alien form vlcsnap-2012-03-11-15h32m13s219.png|Sara's alien form SIL & EVE : See article: SIL & EVE Category:Movie Category:Comic Category:Alien